


Gala

by therron_shan



Series: Between the Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: Aurelia and Scourge attend a celebratory gala and - have some fun.





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time writing smut so take it easy on me please? Ahaha

The gala was in full-swing by the time Aurelia and Scourge arrived.  This was usually the case; Aurelia hated coming to a party early.  And this way, no one paid much attention to them.  Scourge’s arm was around her they made their way through the crowds, greeting senators and generals and even fellow Jedi.  The (bantha shit) missions on Makeb were over; the planet had been evacuated and the Republic had gained a new ally with the Hutts.  Aurelia, Caia, and the rest involved had been hailed as heroes.  Once again.  So that was cause for celebration.  Apparently.

_ “You really ought to quit being so bitter,” Scourge had murmured as she pulled her dress on.  She didn’t miss the way his bright eyes swept over her body.  “You deserve the downtime, my love.” _

_ Aurelia looked at him.  He looked so lovely in his black suit.  “You’re damn right.  I just wish it wasn’t such - politics.  I mean, I’m not just a Jedi anymore.  I’m a general, so I’m expected to schmooze.  All I want to do is drink, eat, and dance with my big sexy fiance.” _

_ Scourge had grinned and pulled her close.  “Is that right?” _

“General!”

Aurelia looked up to see Major Frey -  _ Einar _ , she reminded herself - making his way over to them.  It wasn’t difficult to miss him - he was about two meters tall  _ and _ wide.  Plus well he was a Sith pureblood.  So he always got lots of attention.  He grinned at Aurelia and Scourge.  “I’m so glad you both are here.  The food is amazing.  There’s someone I want you to meet, Aurelia…”

And with that she was whisked away.

For just about the rest of the evening.  She spent hours schmoozing with senators, generals, governors, queens… just about every important face in the galaxy that you could think of.  It was exhausting.  And every so often she’d find Scourge, either conversing with people they knew or off in the corner eating.  He looked so good.  His suit was tight (though with muscles like those, that wasn’t hard to do).  Aurelia instinctively licked her lips.  It’d been weeks since they’d had some actual, real time alone together and she  _ missed _ him.

Near the end of the party she was talking with a couple admirals about - something (the Alderaanian wine was making her a bit fuzzy) when she sensed a presence behind her.  Scourge placed his hand on her hip and he must’ve given the admirals a look because they decided to leave rather quickly.  And then Scourge’s mouth was near her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.  When he spoke his voice was a low whisper, loud enough for only her to hear.

“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”

A pang of pleasure shot down her spine and she closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on his hot hands scorching through her dress, his mouth brushing soft kisses against her neck.  Kriff, it  _ had _ been too long, hadn’t it?  She turned around in his arms and touched his chest.  Desire burned in his crimson eyes and Aurelia couldn’t help but blush because out of all the women - and men - in the entire galaxy, Scourge wanted her.  She leaned up for a soft kiss.

“You promised you’d be a good boy, Vâsil,” she murmured.

His grip on her hips tightened a bit.  “I did, but is that what you really want?”  He leaned down to brush his lips against her neck again and she bit back a sigh.

“No, if I’m being honest.  But we’re in public, Vâs.  In a hotel ballroom with some of the most powerful people in the galaxy.  Let’s at least go rent a room for the night.  Maybe we can get a heroes’ discount?”

Scourge lifted his head and nodded.  “You’re right.  Come on.”  He held her hand as they made their way through the party.  Everyone made sure to stay out of his way, and it made Aurelia smile.  Yeah he had his intimidating moments but really he was just the biggest, sweetest cornball she’d ever met.  They continued out to the front desk and Scourge very nearly frightened the poor concierge.  Aurelia’s giggle died in her throat when Scourge’s hand slid down her back to rest over her ass.

_ Oh. Well. _

They couldn’t get to the room fast enough.  After sharing a lift with a big family of screaming kids (which meant that of course they ended up pressed together) Aurelia was all but aching for him.

_ Weeks.  It’s been weeks. _

She all but shoved him into the hotel room and as soon as the door was locked Scourge’s mouth was on hers.  He pushed her back against the wall as he kissed her roughly, large, strong hands holding her face, sliding into her hair.  He tasted like herbs and wine and  _ lust _ and Aurelia moaned into his mouth.  She pulled back as he tugged his suit jacket off and watched, almost transfixed, as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing hard red skin and that delightful six pack.

“There’s the good stuff,” she murmured, and Scourge laughed.

“I haven’t even taken my pants off yet, darling,” and he kissed her.  “Are you really that desperate for me?”

She ran her hands down his chest, pushing his shirt all the way off as she went, loving the way the muscles beneath his skin moved.  “Babe, it’s been weeks.  Maybe months.  Are you telling me you don’t want to rip my dress off and just - fuck me against the wall?”

He grinned.  “I’m trying to be a good boy.”

Aurelia looked at him.  Shirtless, already starting to breathe heavy.  The Coruscant lights cast a soft glow on his skin and he looked so beautiful, so sexy.  She pulled him to her.  “I don’t want good,” she whispered against his mouth.  And then she kissed him.  His mouth was warm and open against hers, his tongue insistent.  Aurelia drew him closer and closer until there was no space between them except for the thin material of their clothing and she gasped softly as she felt his cock against her thigh.   _ Kriff. _  He was already…?

“Weeks, my love,” he reminded her with desire in his eyes.

Aurelia nodded and bit her lip a bit.  “Vâsil?  I want you to rip my dress.”

“From your body?”

She blushed.  “Yeah.”

He tugged on it.  “I know how much you - like it.  Are you certain?  I’m perfectly fine with going slow so we don’t ruin it.”

How could he go from being fuck-me-like-a-ragdoll sexy to so cute in one moment?  Aurelia wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  “Yes, Vâs, I’m certain.  Because I want you to rip my dress off, pick me up, and fuck me on that dresser over there.  Sound like a plan?”

His eyes darkened.   _ Oh there’s that fuck-me-like-a-ragdoll Scourge again. _  His mouth was on hers once more, his kiss urgent.  She always loved it when he kissed her like this, like he couldn’t get enough of her.  And that probably wasn’t far from the truth - going three hundred years on forced celibacy would probably make anyone feel like that.  She made a soft noise as his hands slipped down her chest, down to the v-neck halfway to her stomach.  He met her eyes.  His all but glowed in the darkness, alight with passion and hunger.   _ Stars _ , it was the sexiest thing in the entire galaxy, when he looked at her like that.

Scourge tugged lightly on the fabric of her dress.  Taking his sweet time.   _ Teasing _ her.  The heat between her legs spread and she bit her lip, eyes never leaving his.  He knew what he was doing.  He always did.  And that thought excited her, in a way.  They’d only been together maybe two years, yet he knew her body and her mind almost more than she did.  He knew exactly what turned her on, what made her moan and shiver and gasp and scream.  And while that thought  _ was _ exciting she was too wired for slow foreplay.  She touched his bare chest, letting her fingers play with his pierced nipple.

“Vâsil?  Rip the dress off and fuck me.”

He looked at her for a moment and then pulled.  The sharp, clear sound of fabric was never more  _ thrilling _ .  The dress was barely in tatters on the floor before Scourge was hoisting her up into his arms.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and he immediately grabbed her thighs to hold her in place.  His cock pressed against her and she made a noise against his mouth.

“We really have to get these pants off you, baby,” she whispered.

“Yes, soon.  But not right now.”  He smirked.  “I have other plans first.”  Scourge carried her over to the dresser and set her down.  Stepping back, he looked down at her red, lacy panties and grinned.  “Are those new?”

Aurelia smirked and nodded.  “Of course.  I always buy new underwear for a special occasion.”  She squeaked a bit when his fingers hooked through the tops of them, and it was suddenly slightly harder to think.  “I was gonna buy a bra to match but with the way the dress was - ah!”  He’d tugged her panties off and spread her legs, and now he was gazing up at her almost predatorily.  She gave him a look.  “I was telling a story.”

“By all means, continue.”  He knelt down and  _ kriff _ he was so tall that he didn’t have to stretch up to have his head between her legs, even with her on the dresser.  She shivered.

_ Which is what he wants.  Okay, story.  What were you talking about again?  Oh yeah, lingerie shopping. _  Aurelia cleared her throat as Scourge’s hands skimmed up her thighs.  “Um, so yeah.  Since the dress was too low-cut -  _ mm _ .”

He was kissing the insides of her thighs now, slowly.  Teasing her again, the bastard.  He glanced up at her.  “The dress was too low-cut…?”

“Oh yeah.  Um.  So I decided not to spend the money on a bra.  Or even wear one tonight, to begin with.  But my breasts aren’t too big so not having that support wasn’t killer on my back.  Plus they didn’t look too saggy.  So that was nice.”

Scourge swiped his tongue from her clit to her entrance and  _ fuck _ a pang of pleasure swept through her.  She gasped a bit and gripped the edge of the dresser.  It’d been  _ way _ too long.  “You looked radiant tonight, my love,” he whispered, red eyes shining.

“Thank you, dear, and you know I adore you but you would please,  _ pretty _ please go down on me already?  And actually mean it?”

He grinned widely.  “Only since you asked so nicely.”

And  _ kriff _ did he go down on her.  It was  _ sublime. _  Gripping the dresser with white knuckles, head tossed back, moaning his name kind of sublime.  He’d sucked on her clit and found that spot deep inside her with his fingers, the spot that always made her feel white-hot.  She’d orgasmed way too quickly for her own tastes and after she finished Scourge stood up.  Aurelia reached for his right hand and took his two fingers inside her mouth, licking herself from them.  Scourge made a noise and gently ran his other hand through her hair.

“Remind me to remind  _ you _ that you owe me a blowjob,” he murmured.

Aurelia grinned as he slipped his fingers out of her mouth.  “Owe you?  You know I enjoy it.  As much as you enjoy going down on me.”

“Mm, that’s true.  But with the mind-numbing  _ pounding _ you’ll be getting tonight at least one of us will be bound to forget what I am due.”  He unbuttoned his pants.

“Oh mind-numbing?  Really?”

He looked up and smirked.  “You heard me.”  He bent down to tug his pants all the way off and he met her eyes again.  “Kriff.”

“What?”

“We don’t have protection.”

Aurelia sighed and reached for his hips, pulling him close.  “I took my birth control today.  We’re fine.”

“Good.”  He took his face in her hands and kissed her slowly, deeply.  The kind of kiss that made her toes curl and her head swim.  “I love you, Aurelia.”

“I love you too, Vâsil.”

He moved closer and reached a hand between them to position his cock.  He pressed against her entrance and Aurelia whimpered softly.  He was so -  _ big _ .  “Are you all right?  I can find a store that sells lubricant if you need.”

_ So sweet. _  She smiled.  “I’m all right, love.  You know it just takes some getting used to.”

Scourge nodded and rubbed himself against her.  Just enough to make her moan.   _ Damn those ridges. _  “Ready, darling?”

“Yes.  Take me, Vâsil.”

He pushed inside her slowly, and Aurelia moaned again as he sank into her, digging her nails into his shoulders.  It always felt so  _ good _ .  He was impossibly long and thick, and he burned hot inside her, his ridges rubbing against her walls, creating a blistering friction.  Scourge grunted as he filled her and he stood still for a few moments, letting her acclimate to him.

And then he started pounding into her.  Just like he said he would.  Just like she wanted.

His hips slammed against hers and she cried out, throwing her head back.  Pleasure stirred in her belly like a tight, white-hot ball.  The familiar pressure that came with it tightened and tightened which each thrust.  And all Aurelia could do was moan.  Scourge gripped her hips so hard she felt the sting of his nails breaking her skin but the pain only added to her pleasure.  He buried his face in her neck as he continued pounding into her, sliding halfway out and then slamming back in again, and she shivered as she heard him grunt with each movement.  Kriff, she was so close.  That ball in her belly was so hot and tight.

“Baby, I’m gonna…”  She couldn’t even finish the sentence.  All she knew was Scourge.  His hands, his mouth, his body, his  _ cock. _  He stretched her, filled her.  He was burning inside her and it was getting so hard to breathe and he kept  _ pounding _ .  Harder and faster and deeper.

“Come for me, Aurelia,” he hissed into her ear, and she moaned in response.  “Come for me.”

Heat spread all over her body and the pressure inside her snapped.  Aurelia came with a soft cry as she spasmed against him, around him, every muscle in her body working to keep him inside her.  Gasping for breath, shaking like she was going to come apart, she clung to him.  He was so warm and strong and  _ hard _ .  A whimper escaped her lips as he shifted inside her, the base of his cock rubbing against her sensitive clit.  He must’ve stopped thrusting when she finished, she realized.  But he hadn’t finished yet.  She touched his chest and leaned her head against his.

“Why - why are you holding back?”  She was still breathless and shaking and she  _ loved _ the sensation of him filling her.

Scourge closed his eyes and put his hand over hers.  “I wanted to look in your eyes when I came inside you.”

_ Oh _ .  Aurelia blushed and met his dark crimson gaze.  “Is that right?”

He nodded and thrust his hips once.  The friction was exquisite, and Aurelia knew she’d most likely finish again while he was inside her.  Especially since Scourge always orgasmed for at least two minutes.  It was a Sith thing, he’d told her.   _ Lucky bastard. _  She made a soft noise as his grip on her hips tightened.

“Look at me,” he hissed, and Aurelia lifted her head to meet his eyes again.  “Say my name.”

He was pushing his luck a little bit but Aurelia allowed it.  Truth be told she liked it when he was rough and dominating.  She’d never allowed  _ anyone _ to be like that with her before, and the fact that she trusted Scourge enough not to hurt her or take advantage… she loved it.  So she looked up at him, bit her lip, and whispered, “Vâsil.  Come for me, baby.”

Scourge bucked his hips once, twice - and then his body spasmed.  A breathless gasp escaped his lips and he came, spilling inside her.  And his eyes never left hers.  Not as seconds went by and turned into minutes, not as his spasms softened into mere trembling, not as she slipped a hand between them and stroked her clit, pushing herself to a third orgasm.  They kissed slowly, deeply as she came again and once she finished, Aurelia slumped against him.

“Kriff,” she whispered, muffled in his shoulder.  “That was -  _ wow. _ ”

He laughed softly against her skin.  “I know.  Isn’t it always, though?”  And Scourge lifted his head and kissed her gently.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.  And I don’t know about you but I think it’s time for a shower, hmm?”

He grinned, pure happiness, and her heart swelled.  “We haven’t had shower sex in ages.”  His hands wrapped around her hips again but he helped her off the dresser, and she leaned against his strong, perfect body.

“I’m thinking we take a bit of a break, baby.”

Scourge chuckled softly and tilted her head up to his.  “I still owe you a mind-numbing pounding.”

Aurelia blushed.  “That wasn’t it?”

“Hardly.  I intend on fucking you until you can’t walk.”

“Oh.  Well then I guess we  _ should _ continue.”  She took his hand and smiled.  “To the shower.  Maybe there I’ll give you that blowjob.”

Scourge moaned.  “Yes please.”

Aurelia giggled and pulled him to her for a slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
